


Learning to Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashen wolfes spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimileth week day 5 Ball/DanceNow they walk close to each other, so he mentions ball."Did you found your dancing partner for the ball?""Not really professor.""How about others?""They found their partners already."Suddenly its became awkward to talk about the ball. However soon silence became unbearble. A long time passes (not really its 2 minutes at max) Byleth finally asks the question."Can you teach me how to dance?"
Relationships: Ashen wolfes students, Blue Lions Students & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 8





	Learning to Dance

İts an echo of past Jeralt thinks as watches his son dancing with crown prince of Faerghus. Byleth looked like his mother Sitri. Byleth not only looked like her but acted like her too. 21 years has passed yet his heart always remembered Sitri... 

  
For last a few days were quite blur for Byleth, to finding abbys, meeting with Yuri, meeting with Alferic, Yuri's betrayal, Alferic's true goal, learning about his mother and Alferic turning a beast with his mothers corpse...

Last part makes Byleth want to vomit. He always wondered how his mother looked (she looked like you), her personality (her personality was like you too) but he never wanted to find out like this. Not like this. 

Once battle was over, beast returned to its true form (Alferic and Sitri) leaving Byleth, house leaders and ashen wolfes silence of dead. He couldnt blame them to be honest, after all it was quite strong and nothing like they ever seen. They leaved Abbys with silence opposed to when they first entered Abbys everyone was chatting with each other. 

Other house students must felt the heavy air around of house leaders but its quickly replaced with gossips of ashen wolfes.

About his mother, Byleth didnt know how to break this to his father. How he could ever say recent events? He knew his father missed Sitri a lot. Maybe he should left this to Rhea. 

But Rhea didnt told this to Jeralt. 

Months passed, Flame Emperor showed up. First at Flayn's kidnapping, second at Remire Village working with guys who experimented the villagers. Well, they said they didnt have any relation to this incident. However Byleth kinda found hard to believe this. İf they didnt then they wouldnt wear a mask to hide away their idenity, right?

More time passes more confused Byleth gets. Sadly more he thinks about flame emperor more confused he gets. For now he stops to think about what is flame emperor up to because he have more pressing matters in hand. The ball. And his students dont wanna join the ball. (Aside from Sylvain, who wants to join ball for dating girls but he knows Byleth woudnt let him to do that.)

But in the end Blue Lions had no choice but to join the ball (Byleth had to pair Sylvain with Felix to make sure Sylvain didnt hitting up the girls. İt was for greater good Byleth sweared. Also they need to work on their strained friendship.)

This is was another thing that bugged Byleth, that Faerghus friends had a strained relationship with each other. He secretly hoped this ball atleast helped them to repair their friendship. 

Now... How he is going to dance? He knows thats a stupid question but unil up to this moment he never need to dance and knowing students, some of them want a dance with him. He needs advice. 

"Sothis please help me."

"Just ask to Dimitri, he is the prince of the Faerghus and the house leader. Of course he does know how to dance!"

Sothis was annoyed so she leaved him. Well he cant lose anything from asking this about Dimitri. 

Which is he does in next class. After lesson ended they made sure classroom was ready for other classes. Now they walk close to each other, so he mentions ball.

"Did you found your dancing partner for the ball?"  
"Not really professor."  
"How about others?"  
"They found their partners already."

Suddenly its became awkward to talk about the ball. However soon silence became unbearble. A long time passes (not really its 2 minutes at max) Byleth finally asks the question.

"Can you teach me how to dance?"   
Silence...  
"Sorry for suddenly asking this. I am not good at dancing"  
"I- I can teach you, of course."

Byleth now feels relieved. They start to walk again. Byleth notices how Edelgard looking at their side.

"When?"  
"For dancing practice? I m free tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow then professor."

After this they separate their ways. Dimitri goes to training grounds while Byleth goes to his room quickly. 

As he plans next weeks lessons, somehow he cannot stop thinking about flame emperor. He is sure that wasnt the last time they seen each other. But he will be ready for next time and he will shatter that mask that hides their face.

"Now the right foot." They started to practice like one hour ago. Dimitri was waiting for him when he came to room. He suspects Dimitri woke up early. 

"You actually good at this Dimitri."  
"Thanks. I learned it when I was younger." 

Byleth feels that Dimitri hiding something from him but for this time he lets go. Soon they find the rhythm and start to dance. For hours they dance as they forget the world exists around them. Byleth forgets the flame emperor and the enemies in shadows.

"I guess its enough for todays practice, professor. İf we did practice tomorrow again you will be good for the ball."  
"Yeah I rather practice tomorrow again. Same hour and same place. İt is good?"  
"Yes."

They separate again. Byleth somehow feels they coming to end of peacefull days. Almost as if war at the horizon. War of flame emperor.

Even thought he said he will be ready to face flame emperor, are he... Are his class actually ready for facing flame emperor?

He spends all night to find an answer to those questions in his mind.


End file.
